My Reality
by Roy D Harper
Summary: What is true art? Where can you find it? In a museum? At a gallery? For Izuku Midoriya, he found it in death. In pain. There,in his own world, in his own mind, he feels the pleasure of living, by taking lives. Bad Summary/Villain!Izuku
1. Prologue: Inspiration in Red

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome, to my new story called 'My Reality'. You probably already read the description and here I come with the most important points of the story:**

 **Izuku won't get OFA.**

 **The pairing will be Izuku x Toga or Izuku x Mei or maybe a Toga x Izuku x Mei. You guys decide.**

 **Izuku will be a villain.**

 **Izuku will be based on Jhin from LoL.**

 **And now that everything had been said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: Inspiration in Red**

Izuku Midoriya is different to the rest of the kids of his age.

He is quiet, he doesn't care about having friends and he is quirkless.

Because of that, he has a lot of time to do other stuff. He knows he can't be a hero. He doesn't have the power to become one and he knows that. He isn't going to pretend that he has any chance to become one neither.

He knows the truth and he accepted it.

So, what does he do during his free time? Art. Simple as that.

Drawings, paintings even a little bit of singing and dancing.

He is a great student. A nerd maybe. He likes to learn and to investigate new things. But there is a problem in his life. A problem that no matter what, he can't find a solution.

His life is _boring._

Don't get him wrong, he likes _somethings_ in his life. His mom is a nice person. Katsuki isn't _always_ a jerk. And he thinks he is pretty talented in his craft.

But everything becomes so _repetitive_ that sometimes he feels sick for going on the same loop over and over _and over_ again.

He just wishes...

There was some more _rush_ in his life.

 ***Present Day***

"Well students, you are seniors now. So, you must start thinking about your future." The teacher said as he walked in front of the class with some papers in hand. Then he grinned and threw the papers into the air. "But we all know that you are going to apply to become heroes, right?"

At that, the class got in a frenzy. Every student showed off his or her quirk. Katsuki grinned maniacally "Don't put me with these extras! I am the only one that is going to become a hero from this shitty school!"

The students started to argue with their arrogant classmate "Aren't you applying to UA Bakugo?" The teacher asked and the students changed their attitudes. From annoyed to impressed.

"UA? Isn't that the elite hero school?"

"Yeah, if someone can get in there, is Katsuki."

"With his quirk it is granted."

Katsuki grinned as he stood up "That's right! I have great grades and an awesome quirk! I am on my path to become the next number 1 hero! The next All Might!" He then started to brag as the students surrounded him to throw him praises and good luck.

Izuku watched from his desk with a bored look. He was drawing a scene of Katsuki on top of a mountain. That's how it always had been. Katsuki, the best athlete in class. Katsuki, with the best grades. Katsuki with the awesome quirk. And bla, bla, _bla._

"Isn't Midoriya also applying to UA?" The teacher said disinterested. In the blink of an eye, all the attention switched from Katsuki to Izuku.

'Oh boy...' Izuku thought as the mockery started.

"What? Is he serious?!"

"He has no chance."

"What an idiot!"

Katsuki slammed his hand on his table and Izuku got his things out of the way. "That was close." Izuku said and Katsuki growled.

"Deku... Do you think you are the same as me?"

Izuku shrugged "I like to believe that everyone is different in their own unique way. So no, I don't think so."

That comment seemed to anger Katsuki even more "Don't get smart on me nerd! What the fuck you plan doing in UA!? You don't even have a lame quirk! You are fucking quirkless!"

Izuku nodded with a bored look "That's correct. But UA has a good general studies part. I am pointing there."

"I don't give two shits! You're not going to UA! I am the only one from this shitty school going there! You got that!?"

Izuku raised a brow "So, I should sacrifice my education just for your selfish desires? That doesn't sound very fair."

"Okay, okay. Enough is enough. Everyone, go back to your seats. We still have a class." The teacher said and everyone returned to their seats. Katsuki gave Izuku one last glare and Izuku ignored it and went to stare into the window.

The class went on normally and before they could notice, the bell rang announcing the end of the class. Everyone left and Izuku was packing up his things. He was going to put his notebook where he makes his art when someone snatched it from his hands.

"Hey!" Izuku screamed and saw that the one holding the notebook was Katsuki.

"Deku... you think that we are over?"

Izuku shrugged "I don't care, but I believe that what you have is mine. So, do you mind handing it ba-"

 ***BOOM***

That was the sound that Izuku heard as Katsuki put the notebook between his palms and created an explosion. Izuku watched helplessly as his art was burned in front of his eyes and then tossed like, like _trash_ out the window.

Before Izuku could go and retrieve the notebook, Katsuki put his palm on his shoulder "Look Deku, I am the only one going to UA to become a hero. Is that clear?"

"I already told you, I am going to general studies and beside-" Katsuki started to create small explosions on Izuku shoulder making him stop.

"I don't care. You are not going to UA and that's it." He then left with his two cronies that laughed about how pathetic he was.

Izuku went downstairs where he found his notebook on a pond with fished chewing on its corners. He picked it up and sighed. So much work close to being destroyed. He put it into his backpack and decided to take another route home that was slightly longer but he didn't care.

He was going across an alley when some guy got in front of him with a knife. "Hand me everything you have." The man said shakily. He was clearly nervous and Izuku deduced he was unsure of this.

Izuku raised his arms in a sign of surrender "Look, I don't have anything of value with me. So, what you say if you just go home and we forget about this."

"Shut up!" The man said as he got closer and put one of his hands into Izuku's pockets, trying to take out his wallet.

Izuku saw a chance and he grabbed the wrist of the arm holding the knife and guided it to the mugger eye.

The thief wanted to scream but Izuku covered his mouth and jumped on top of him making him fall to the ground. Izuku didn't know what was happening to him. Why he wanted to harm this man. He only knew that he felt...

 _Alive._

The rush that he was feeling in that moment. It was what he was looking for. What he was _needing_ in his life.

He started to move the knife inside the man's eye. The victim other eye widened in pain as he started to move his legs wildly trying to break free with no result.

Izuku at this point, was grinning. This was so much _fun._ After 2 or 3 minutes of playing with the eye, he decided to finish it. He took out the knife of the eye hole, but made sure to keep the eye itself in there. Then, he proceeded to stab him in the chest.

And again.

And again.

And again.

 _And again._

 _And Bla, Bla, Bla..._

After 5 minutes, the man that was once known as Akira Takanashi, was now a bloody mess, with stab wounds all over his torso and head.

Izuku was standing next to his _creation_. Admiring it. Wondering with it.

 _Enjoying it._

He decided to keep the knife. At least for now. He took of his stained with blood uniform and put it into his backpack.

He doesn't want to call _that much_ attention by walking on the street covered in blood.

Izuku grinned as he watched his ' _Art'_ one last time. He finally did it.

He finally got a _purpose in life._

 **And done! This was the prologue of my new story 'My Reality'. I hope you enjoyed because I know I did. And before I leave some few things:**

 **Izuku is OOC. That is clear. His personality would be between Light of Death Note and like said before, Jhin from LoL.**

 **Akira not using his quirk. He has a useless quirk. So, using it would have not made any difference.**

 **And that's all I can think about. So, we are done! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Whispers and Screams for a Demon


	2. Chapter 1: Whispers and Screams

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'My Reality'. In this one, Izuku will officially begin his villain career. And before we start, I want to say that I decided the pairing for the story. And it is...**

 **Villain!Izuku x Villain!Mei**

 **Someone suggested it on the comments and I liked it, so here we are. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: Whispers and Screams for a Demon**

Izuku was lucky that his mom was out when he arrived home. He rushed to his room closed the door and leaned against it. He started to slid down the door until he was sat.

He took the knife out of his pocket and stared at it. He stared at the blood. Still fresh. Still shiny. Still _beautiful._

He was hypnotized by its beautiful red color. He still has fresh in his mind his victim. He grinned, remembering how _good_ he was covered by this _exquisite_ red liquid.

But he knows that he can make _perfection._

He put the knife under a pile of clothes and went downstairs to clean his clothes, to avoid his mom making any suspicions.

When that was done, he got in his pajamas and started to draw on a notebook.

It was a drawing of his first victim.

 ***That Weekend***

Izuku was walking across the shadier parts of the city. He saw a rumor on the internet saying that there was this guy, Giran, that supplied everything and anything to everyone.

Including villains.

He walked and was quite surprised that the street was empty. He wasn't complaining, it was just an observation.

Finally, he arrived. It was a shop that the building was a grey color and the windows weren't in the best conditions. He stepped in and he was received by a man behind a counter. He had grey hair and was smirking with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh, a new customer." The man said "Come in, come in. In what can I help you?"

"I am looking for a Giran." Izuku said and the man raised a brow.

"Giran? Who is asking for him exactly?"

Izuku gave him a small smile "My name is Izuku Midoriya. I need his help for a little _project_ I am working on."

The man smirked again "A project? Aren't you involved in something... I don't know... illegal?"

Izuku shrugged "Who knows. I consider myself an artist. But sadly, I don't have the tools to create my art quite yet. That's why I need your help, _Giran."_ Giran smirked and nodded.

"I see. So, what do you need from me? Because I doubt you came here for paint and a brush." Giran joked and Izuku shook his head smiling.

"I already have those. I am looking for something _deadlier."_

Giran nodded as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Deadlier, huh?" He mumbled and then he smirked with an idea in his head. "Wait for me here. I'll go to the back for a couple of stuff." Giran said as he disappeared into the storage room.

Izuku didn't wait long for him to come back. In the span of two minutes Giran came with two objects wrapped in a black cloth and put them with carefully on the table.

Izuku raised an eyebrow "What are these?" He asked and Giran smirked.

"See for yourself." Giran said and Izuku uncovered the objects. Once the cloth was gone, he saw two fire weapons. A rifle and a hand gun both of a golden color. Izuku watched with awe how beautiful both weapons looked.

Giran smirked smugly "Like what you see boy?"

"They are perfect..." Izuku said marveled with what he had in front of him before he turned to Giran "How much for them?"

Giran smug smirk never flattered "Just for this one time, it is free. I'll give you 100 hundred rounds for each gun too. For all this, you'll own me a future favor."

Izuku smirked and nodded "Deal."

Giran grinned "Great. Now let's go to take your measurements for your suit. I know a guy that can have it done in a couple of hours."

 ***That Night***

Aki Tozawa was walking on the street in middle of the night. He was carrying flowers for his anniversary with his girlfriend. They had been dating for three years and today was the day he would propose to her.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt an immense pain in his stomach. He touched the where he felt the pain and he saw blood. He wanted to scream but then he got another shot this time on his shoulder making him fall to the ground.

He heard footsteps getting closer and he saw a man. He was wearing a white coat, with navy pants and a sleeveless shirt the same color as the pants. His right arm was covered in a golden armor thing, and was wearing fingerless gloves of a black color. He had brown boots and a white, emotionless mask covered his face, letting his green hair on the sight.

In his hand he was caressing a golden gun that was smoking. "Isn't it perfect?" His attacker asked as he put pressure on the wound of his stomach by putting his foot on it. "It doesn't make a sound when I press the trigger. It is like... he was whispering a song or a loving poem. Whisper... that's your name now..." Aki was getting creeped out by how this man was talking to his own weapon like if it was his son.

His attacker then turned his head to the flowers, "Oh! What a nice detail of you. I can already feel my creativity... _flowering..."_ The following minutes were literal torture for the man that never got a chance to say goodbye.

 ***The Next Night***

Izuku was on top of a rooftop of a building still in construction. He was sat on the border with the rifle on his lap.

"Giran said you make a lot of noise and have a great range... you're going to scream my name in the death of night. Scream. That's your name." He then got on one knee pointed the rifle to a window where he could see a woman making dinner. It was a small apartment so he guesses she is alone.

"I want to see how far your voice will get. So please..."

"Scream for me."

 ***BANG!***

He stood his ground when Scream shot it's bullet. The next thing he saw was the woman falling to the ground. He smirked as he put his mask on.

"Well, let's hurry. I would hate if the food is _raw_ when the guests arrive."

 ***The Next Night***

Izuku was placing something that Giran told him is the 'Lotus Bomb'.

According to Giran, it is an explosive designed for his 'art'. It could be either programed as a proximity mine or a remote explosive. Today, he will try the second option.

After he placed the bomb, he went to hide on the top of a parking lot. He waited until someone got on the car and ride off into the street. It was late, but there were still cars and people on the street. He waited for the right moment and then with just pulsing a button on a control remote, the car exploded into colorful fireworks, shooting themselves into all directions, hitting everything and anything it got in their way.

Izuku couldn't suppress the grin it formed on his face. "My oh my... what a _colorful_ night we have here..."

 ***The Next Night***

Izuku watched how 12 people were choking, with the gas he placed in the ventilation earlier.

'Giran sure has some shady objects...'

He watched until the last person died. He then put on his mask to filter the air and went inside to make his work.

"Well, I hope they enjoyed their _last supper...'_

 ***One Month Later, Police Station***

"This is unbelievable." Police investigator Tsukauchi Naomasa, said. One month since this guy appear and there had been more than 30 murders. And each one was more macabre than the last.

The first confirmed one was a guy, Aki Tozawa, with four bullet wounds. One in the stomach, shoulder, heart and head. In each would there was one flower placed in. Also, in his mouth, 4 flowers were placed there. In his open palm, there was a ring and next to the body, written in blood, there was 'Would you marry me? Yes or No?'.

The second confirmed kill was a woman, Meiko Zhao. Cause of dead was a bullet to her head. When she was found by a friend of her the same night, she died, they found her, put in a standing position and holding a pot with cooking food. To make her stand up, the killer used broken parts of furniture like chair's legs and even her own bones that were taken out of her body.

The third one isn't confirmed as him yet, but he suspects is the same. The car of a tourist exploded in fireworks and killed the man and other 5 more and injured 15 people.

Then, 12 people were found dead with poison in their lungs and recreating the painting of the last supper but with their corpses. Once again, bones, chair legs and everything he had at hand were used to make them stay in place.

More and more murders occurred across the month. And always, signed with blood there was at a side the name of...

Khada Jhin.

They searched the name and it was an old language of a tribe. It means, 'Golden Excellency'.

People on the streets already know of the murders thanks to him sending pictures to the news first. He isn't trying to keep a low profile. He wants to be known. It is like he is saying 'I'm here. Try and catch me.'

The Golden Demon has already become a fear across Mustafu. The worst part is that he doesn't target rich people, heroes or villains.

He kills anyone that he can get his hands on.

He sighed as he passed a hand across his face. This case seems impossible and the guy doesn't make it easier. Jhin is just like a ghost.

No face.

No name.

No age.

No nothing.

"Sir! There is a woman here that can help us with the case of Khada!" An officer screamed and energy returned to Naomasa. He went where he was called and he saw a small, plump woman with green hair with tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am, I am detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. Please tell him what you know about him." He said. The woman looked at him with tears about to fall and she simply said.

"I know who the Golden Demon is."

Naomasa widened his eyes "Y-You do? Please tell us!"

The woman gulped. "I-It is my son... Izuku Midoriya."

"Your son? What makes you think that?" Naomasa asked as he made a sign to the officer to look for the name 'Izuku Midoriya'.

"I-I found a bloodied knife in his drawer... I don't know why he had it, but I know he didn't harm himself with that. I love him... but-but he needs to be stopped! He can't continue to harm people like that!" The tears started to spill from the woman's eyes "Please... stop him..."

"Sir." The officer said as he returned "Izuku Midoriya had been close to the scene of murders. We checked security cameras and we recognize some of his facial features."

Naomasa nodded "Where is he now?"

"H-He should be at school right now..." the woman said and Naomasa nodded.

"Send a special force unit to his school and a pro-hero. The Demon goes down today."

 ***With Izuku***

He screwed up.

He knew he screwed up when he didn't find his precious knife. Only one person besides him enters his room and that being his mom.

She said earlier that she would be out the whole day and Izuku didn't make that so important for his plans. But once he didn't find the knife, he knows what happened.

He was sold.

Betrayed by his own kin.

But, if he is going down, better make one last perform...

One that they will never forget.

 ***With Katsuki***

Katsuki woke up having a bad feeling.

He didn't know why he felt that way, he just did.

He ignored that and went to school and then he me Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 on his way.

Those two were talking about something as they were getting into school. That was kind of... _empty._

He started to look around. They weren't that late. There should still be people in the corridors at least there should be some people outside.

They pushed the door of the classroom and he felt his blood run cold. There inside the class, all his classmates where dead with pencil stabbing their hands to the table, there was some wire holding their necks straight so they would be looking to the front and finally they were lacking their eyelids so they had their eyes wide open.

"W-What the fuck..." One of them mumbled.

"Oh! You three arrived late to class! But I'll let it slide this time." They turned their heads to the front of the class and saw Deku dressed weirdly.

"Deku... what's going on the other crony asked and Izuku smiled softly.

"This," He opened his arms "Is my art class now. And as you can see, everyone is really into it."

Katsuki growled "What the fuck. The fuck did you do!?"

Izuku shook his head "Now, now Katsuki. That isn't the way to speak to your teacher isn't it? I must warn, my patience is running low."

Katsuki started to sweat but kept a feral look on his face "Fuck you! I can fuck you up right here and right now, you fucking nobody!"

The smile in Izuku face was replaced by a frown as quickly that Bakugo finished his sentence. "Nobody? _Nobody!?_ There... There is where you are wrong. I am _someone_ now. I became someone when I killed Izuku Midoriya. I killed _Deku!_ Now... I am Khada Jhin!" He calmed down a bit and passed a hand across his hair. He smirked seeing the terrified/creeped faces of his next victims. "But... you must know me as the Golden Demon."

Izuku slowly reached to his waist where he took out Whisper and shoot to one crony. "Oh! Fuck this!" The other turned around and Izuku shot two more rounds.

"Two! Three!"

Katsuki watched as the two people that followed him around just died in front of his eyes. Izuku smirked. This wasn't the brave Kachan he once knew. Neither was the scary Katsuki that he became.

This was the finishing touch for his _masterpiece._

He pointed the gun to Bakugo and grinned "Now... for my closing act! My last performance! I am going to make you my perfect piece, old friend!" He pressed the trigger. Katsuki was paralized. He was...

He was...

 _Afraid..._

Before the bullet could hit him, a wall of wood got the projectile. Izuku raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"Guess they cancelled earlier..."

"Golden Demon! Your acts against humanity ends today!" The Pro-Hero, Kamui Woods proclaimed as he entered the classroom. "Give up now or suffer the consequences!"

Izuku simply smiled softly as he left his gun, rifle and mask on the table.

He then walked to Kamui that took a step back. He got in front of the hero and he stretched his arms.

"Here I am. I surrender." Kamui Woods gulped and nodded.

Izuku walked, with his arms at his back. He was smiling softly as he was carried outside and into the bullet proof truck. He smiled at Katsuki one last time and mumbled "You will become my masterpiece, _Ka-Chan..."_

 ***At Another Place***

"Hello?"

"Yes, here's Giran."

"Oh, Giran! In what can I help you?"

"Well Kurogiri, I think that I might have someone for your little 'league'."

"Hmm. And who might this be?"

"He is a new villain. You might hear of him. He calls himself Khada Jhin, but most people calls him Golden Demon."

 **And done! This was chapter one of 'My Reality'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, somethings I want to let clear.**

 **Inko telling to the cops that Izuku is Jhin. She thinks that this is the best to Izuku to get better and go back to being the Izuku she knows.**

 **And I don't know what else is there to clarify. This chapter was used to show Izuku basic gadgets and who is interested in him. In the next chapter, I'll answer all your questions. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Introductions


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'My Reality'. In this one, we're going to see Izuku breaking out of jail and going to get some new 'allies'. Also, I have a gut feeling telling me this chapter will be shorter, so please don't be mad because of that. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: Introductions**

"What's your name?" Naomasa asked Izuku that simply smiled at him. They were in an interrogation room, Naomasa trying to get all he can from Izuku.

"Khada. Jhin." Was Izuku answer and Naomasa frowned.

"Real name." Naomasa said again with a more threatening tone. Izuku chuckled.

"That is... my real name now. I killed Izuku Midoriya some time ago. At the same time, I made my first performance, Izuku Midoriya went away."

Naomasa raised an eyebrow. "First performance?"

Izuku chuckled and waved his hand "I did it when I was a _useless nobody._ I usually know the name of my victims after I kill them. They deserve all the credit for participating in one of my plays."

"You're sick." Naomasa said and Izuku smiled softly at him.

"Aren't we all?"

Naomasa raised an eyebrow "Explain."

"It is simple detective. Haven't you been mad at someone or something?" Izuku asked and Naomasa nodded. "That is natural. We are human beings. We have those feelings. It is natural to have them. It would be weird not to have them."

"Go to the point." Naomasa demanded and Izuku moved his finger in a 'no' way.

"All at its time. Now, tell me detective; what have you done when you are mad with someone or something? Do you insult at the liar? Do you harass the stalker? Do you kill the murderer?" Izuku asked and Naomasa narrowed his eyes. "No. No you don't. If someone lies to you, you just buy it with a smile. If you catch a stalker, the next month he has to pick up trash from the street. When the murderer is captured, he goes to jail for some years."

"What's the point?"

Izuku raised a finger "The point! The point is that I don't do that. I am better than you. I am _somebody."_ He exclaimed and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Everyone I ever killed, had done something bad in their lives. Maybe... maybe they aren't the _greatest villains!_ But... they aren't clean neither. They are liars. Stalkers. Thieves. _Murderers._ All my performances... are for a... _charity."_

Naomasa sighed as he stood up "This is going nowhere. We will bring some psychiatrist to see you." He then left the room leaving Izuku alone.

Not 5 minutes passed as another officer entered the room and grabbed Izuku by the arm. "Get up. We're moving you."

Izuku smiled softly "May I ask where exactly?"

The officer grinned "Don't worry. It is somewhere that you will like."

Izuku raised a brow but shrugged. They went to a closet and before he could ask, a black mist engulfed them.

Izuku blinked and looked around. He wasn't in the closet or in a cell or something like that. He was in what he could guess was a bar. "So, Mr. Officer, where are- why are you a girl now?" He asked seeing that the officer morphed into a blond girl that had it tied it into two messy buns. She was naked until she grabbed a towel.

"Liked what you saw, Jhinsy?" She teased and Izuku chuckled.

"I think that with a little bit else of red would make you... _perfect."_

The girl giggled as she blushed. "He arrived? He looks younger than I imagined." He turned to see a man with navy hair, and scars over his face and hands.

"Daaaaaaabiiiiii. Don't be like that! Jhinsy is cool!" The girl for some reason defended him. But he could care less. Now that they were arguing was the perfect moment to escape and go for his things.

"Khada Jhin, I suppose?" He hears another voice and this time it belonged to a man covered in a purple mist with a purple suit. "May I serve you something?"

Izuku shook his head with a small smile. "I'll have to pass. I am late to meet with someone and-"

"Who? Your mother that gave you up? Or the last one of your classmates? Who is it, Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku narrowed his eyes at the bartender.

"Don't call me that. And also, why did you break me free and where are my _tools?"_ After he said that, the mist man went to grab a bag under his bar and threw it to a table in front of Izuku. He opened it to see Whispers, Screams and his mask.

Izuku smiled "Well thank you. For this favor, I will stay to know, the _why,_ for all this."

"Giran recommend you." A man with light blue hair and a hand on his face said from the bar.

"Giran?" Izuku asked and the mist man nodded.

"Yes. The day you were arrested, Giran called us, and gave us all the details we needed to know."

Izuku frowned but let the mist man continue. "And I think that the why is pretty self-explanatory. We want you, to join the League of Villains."

"The League of Villains? Why I never heard of you?" Izuku asked.

"We haven't act yet. But when we do, everyone will know who we are."

"Because?" Izuku asked again and the light blue haired teen grinned.

"Because we are going to kill All Might."

Izuku blinked. Kill All Might? That sounds impossible and even ridiculous. But... what if they succeed? All his previous pieces would be _nothing_ compared with the death of the number 1 hero. He would become _irrelevant._

Unless... he is the one killing All Might...

A crooked grin formed on his face. 'Yes... This would show to everyone who I am...'

He took a deep breath to calm himself and passed a hand across his hair. "I think I will take your offer, Mr..."

"Kurogiri. The scarred young man is Dabi, the girl is Toga and he is Tomura." Kurogiri introduced him to the rest and Izuku nodded.

"I see... but, what about my files? I rather be a ghost with a mask than a killer with a face." Izuku said and Kurogiri nodded. He opened another portal that from there, he took some files and showed them to Izuku.

"Here's everything. We already deleted you from the internet. This right here," He pointed to the files "Is everything that was in paper. From now on, you are a ghost with no name or face." Izuku smiled softly and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kurogiri. But... there are still some... _lose ends..."_

 ***With Naomasa***

"What do you mean there is no trace of him!?" Naomasa exclaimed to the phone while driving to the Midoriya's residence.

"I-I am sorry sir, but there is nothing. No trace of him in the internet, pictures or any type and all of his documents are gone! It is like Izuku Midoriya never existed!" The officer replied from his side of the phone.

"Dammit. And have someone arrived to Mrs. Midoriya's house!?" There was a silence in the other side of the line before the officer answered.

"Sir.. We found her dead. A bullet in her head and was stabbed with every single knife in the kitchen. We found her sat on the couch like that and on the wall was written 'Welcome Home'." Naomasa was shocked and with his eyes wide open.

"Send someone to the Katsuki Bakugo's House! He is taking out people that might blow his identity! We need to- Agh!" He stopped when he felt something pierce his shoulder, making him lose control of the car and crash against a wall.

The airbags shot up, and he rested his head against it. He felt blood coming out of his nose, saying it was broken. He looked to the street and saw a purple mist and out of there, Jhin came out with his mask on and twirling his hand gun. He walked where he was and pointed the gun to his head.

"So, detective... are you going to _crash_ in this building?" He said and he could see the smirk behind his mask.

"You're sick..." Was his only answer. "You killed your own mother..."

Jhin chuckled "No detective... she stopped being important when she decided to cancel my tour. But thanks for some... _Sponsors..._ The shows are coming back stronger than ever... and you..."

"Are going to be my second act detective."

Izuku pressed the trigger and saw that after the bullet went through Naomasa head, he saw the light in his eye fade. He grinned.

"And now... let's finish what we started..."

" _Ka-Chan..."_

 **And done! This was chapter 2 of 'My Reality'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, I want to say somethings first:**

 **Izuku way to describe everything around him. Izuku as you might already have noticed, is insane. He only founds calmness in art and for him that is... death. I'll elaborate more of this in the future. So... because of this, he will use many expressions that are related to show-business. Like, sponsors for the League of Villains, Performance for his murders, actors for his victims. I just wanted to clarify that.**

 **Izuku and his puns. Izuku is trying to be charismatic when he does a pun. It might be bad, but that's just to add effect to the story.**

 **And I don't know what else to say, so any questions go to PM or to the Reviews. So that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: My Queen


	4. Chapter 3: My Queen

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody chapter number 3 of 'My Reality'. In this one, Mei will finally appear. And if you want to know how this will work, just have in mind that scene of Suicide Squad when Joker turns Harley Queen in what she is. And also, I will tell what happened in last chapter. And before we start, I will start calling Izuku 'Jhin'. Why? Because in Izuku's , mind, he killed Izuku Midoriya to become Khada Jhin. I'll try it this chapter and then you tell me what you think about it. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 3: My Queen**

Jhin was walking on the street, with his hand stuffed in his pockets. He was scowling, kicking himself for still having his master piece incomplete.

He went to the Bakugo's Residence to find it empty and already on sale.

He growled. To find the new place would take some time and it will be hard to find a good angle to shoot or to infiltrate, due to them knowing that he is after them

Yes, he could easily go to Kurogiri and ask for his help to get in. That would be the easy way and maybe the smartest.

But he doesn't want to own more that he wants to the League. He is forced to be with them thanks to them taking him out of jail. Even though they didn't say it, he has the feeling that if he refused, he would end back there or worse...

Shaking those thoughts of his mind, he focused on the task in hand. All Might.

That's the League target and his by being part of the group. His one goal is to make sure he is the one pressing the trigger when they meet. He needs to study everything about the man. Patrons, moves and find a weakness. If he has one of course.

He started to wander how he could make a piece with the number one hero. Maybe, cut his head and place it on the entrance of the justice hall. Or, replacing his statue with his corpse and put it on the same position.

The chances were endless! He could feel his creativity already running wild! All this thinking now wants him to _perform..._

Now, for one of the most thrilling parts of the process; selection and seduction. Or S&S how he calls it. It is thrilling because you never know who you will find. It is better than hiding on a rooftop until you can shoot someone. This... is something you need to _master..._

He was scouting the streets looking for his prey. They were pretty empty for his taste. Just some old people walking around and kids playing in the park. He doesn't kill elders because they are close to their expiring point. There is no _grace_ in making art of trash.

And for the kids... he doesn't know. They look so happy. So perfect. Like nothing could go wrong. _So innocent. So naïve._ He doesn't want to take that _yet_. Let them grow to let them see how cold the world can be.

He continued his search but stopped when a girl with pink hair wearing on her head some protective goggles with yellow eyes with a cross on them was getting closer. She had her face a little dirty, with grease he can guess and was wearing a big, shiny, _dumb, innocent and naïve_ smile.

He smirked. Time to get into action.

"Hello there. It seems you have something on your face." Jhin said to her with a soft smile, that most of his female performers found _mysterious._ She simply turned to him with a big grin.

"This? Nah. It is just a little bit of my baby." She explained and Jhin raised a brow. She seemed his age and already had a kid.

"Aren't you too young to be a mother? Maybe I can meet the li-" The girl laughed at his question making Jhin raise an eyebrow. He didn't get the joke. Oh! Maybe it is her boyfriend. If that's the case, he already has an idea in his mind.

"No, no. You see, I am an inventor! And an inventor's baby are their inventions!" She explained and Jhin blinked. He smiled softly and nodded.

"I see. Well, if it isn't so much trouble, can I see your... 'baby'?" Jhin asked and the girl's eyes brightened at that.

"You really want to see it!?" She asked getting to his face. Jhin nodded. The girl grinned and grabbed his hand and dragged him to a house some blocks away. Jhin was impressed by the strength this girl had. Maybe it is part of her quirk?

"And this," She pointed to the house "Is my house! Come on in! My parents aren't home so they won't annoy."

'Perfect...' Jhin thought. He already has in mind how this will play. He will kill her and surround her with her _babies_. Like, if the love their mother had for them, they will have it for her till the end. He couldn't help but grin.

She guided him into the house and too the second floor where he could see a door that said, 'Mei's Room' which she entered.

"So, your name is Mei?" He asked and Mei nodded.

"That's right! My name is Mei Hatsume! Nice to meet you... what's your name again?"

Jhin kept smiling softly "Khada Jhin. It is nice to meet you Mei." Mei grinned and nodded. His real name wasn't to known yet, so he can still use it freely.

She turned around and went into her closet and started to search for something. They sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. But that wasn't the matter now. It was _showtime._

He started to take out Whispers from the back of his pants. A clean shot to the back of the head would do the trick. He had to stop when she suddenly turned around with something on her hands.

"Here it is! The Hawk-Eye 3000!" it was a little telescope that could easily fit in his pocket. She handed it to Jhin. "Go on. Try it." Jhin placed it on his eye, and looked out the window and was impressed with the results.

The look he was having, was more precise and cleaner than the telescope of Screams. It was... _wonderful..._

"Do you like it?" Mei asked taking him out of his thinking and he turned to her seeing a face of insecurity.

"Yes, I do. Why wouldn't I?" At that Mei eyes brightened as she grinned. She got on his face and started to talk at a great speed.

"reallybecauseyouarethefirstonesayingthattomenooneelsehadeverapreaciatedoneofmybabiesso..." And she continued talking like that for a while until Jhin stopped her.

"Mei, are you okay?" He asked making her stop.

"Oh! Yes, yes. I only start to mumble from time to time. Hey, why don't you keep that? Like a gift of your new favorite inventor!" She proclaimed and Jhin chuckled while putting the telescope on his pocket.

"Well thank you. But I am afraid I need to go now." After saying that, Mei's face flattered.

"Really? Well, it was nice meeting you! Hope to see you soon!" Mei said and Jhin nodded he got out of the house with a smirk.

Yes, he will let her live. For 3 simple reasons...

 _Too innocent._

 _Too naïve._

 _Too dumb._

 ***Next Day***

He isn't sure what exactly he is doing right now.

He is waiting outside the house of the same dumb, innocent and naïve girl he met yesterday. He isn't 100% sure, but he tells himself it is because maybe she can get him some new gear.

He waited outside, hoping she would come out on her own. He doesn't want to meet someone that might know who he is.

"Mei! You can't waste your money in these things!"

"These aren't _things!_ They are my babies!"

"Babies? _Babies!?_ Mei; you have a great quirk that can help you to become something important! A doctor! You can save lives but instead you just want to play with your toys!"

Toys...

From what he understood yesterday, Mei is really fond to her inventions. Calling them her babies. And for someone to come here and call them toys.

To _degrade_ her.

To _mock_ her.

To treat her like a _Deku._

He took a deep breath and knocked the door. The argument stopped and the steps to the door were heard. A man with white hair opened the door and looked down at Jhin.

"What you want?"

Jhin only smiled softly "Hello, my name is Khada. I am a friend of Mei." The man raised a brow but nodded.

"Whatever. I am going out." Then he left. Jhin watched him go and then turned to Mei that was picking something from the floor.

"Hello Mei. Need help?" He asked and saw that what she was picking some metal pieces from the ground. He bent down and started to help her to pick them up. "One of your babies?"

"Was." She said bitterly before grinning "But I can build it again and better!" She exclaimed with a grin.

Jhin chuckled "If you need help, I am here."

Mei raised an eyebrow "You know something about robotics?"

"Not too much. But you can always teach me."

"Why?" Mei asked "Why are you bothering so much with a random girl you met yesterday?"

Jhin closed his eyes "Simple. I am an artist. My pieces, even if people don't value them, are really important to me. I can't stand that kind of people that can't value the effort we put in things we care about. That's why I am bothering."

Mei blinked before grinning. "I like you Jhin. I bet that yours pieces are as great as you!"

Jhin smirked. "Well thank you. It is nice to see people like you from-"

"Hey! What you say if we go to eat something?" Mei asked interrupting him and Jhin shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not." they grabbed the pieces and Mei put them in her pocket before they left the house.

 ***Next Day***

"Man, Jhin, your drawings are amazing!" Mei praised her friend as he showed her his drawings. They are sitting on a bench in the park.

"You are going to make me blush with so much praise." Jhin said and Mei punched him playfully at the arm.

"You are really talented. Maybe you can dedicate yourself to this!" She suggested and Jhin smiled softly.

"That's the plan. And believe it or not, it is already in motion."

 ***Next Week***

"Your aiming is really good Jhin. You hit all the targets of the game." Mei said as she was hugging a plushie of a pink bunny Jhin won for her in the game to pop the balloons. They decided to go to a fun fair that recently opened.

Jhin shrugged "I never knew I had it in me. It seems that I am full of surprises."

Mei grinned "Yeah. You could even be the Golden Demon." She joked and Jhin faked a smile.

"Don't joke like that. People are hearing and who knows what crazy ideas they might formulate in their heads."

Mei giggled as she continued. Jhin looked at her with caring eyes. By this point, Jhin gave up on killing her. Not because he couldn't. But because he doesn't want to.

It is funny. He didn't have problems killing people that watched him grow, but for one girl that he started to crush about, he can't even touch one of her hairs.

Yes. Khada Jhin has a crush on Mei Hatsume.

He doesn't know how she feels about him, but he doesn't care. He will make her more _perfect_ that what she already is.

They walked towards the streets. Jhin offered to show her where he works and lives and she gladly accepted.

They walked into a building were Mei could see a neon sign saying 'WELCOME'. They entered and Mei looked around.

Kurogiri raised a brow seeing that Jhin brought a girl here. She turned around and saw how Jhin hit her with his gun on the forehead, knocking her out.

Jhin caught her before she could fall and placed her on his shoulder. "I'll be busy for a couple of days. Please, don't bother _us."_

"May I ask what you plan on doing?" Kurogiri asked and Jhin smirked.

"Well, I thought that it was time for me to get a _co-host."_

Jhin then carried her to a room that Tomura like to call 'The Playground'.

And no, it doesn't have anything of funny in there.

 ***Hours Later*.**

Mei slowly opened her eyes and scrunched them at the light that was on... top of her? She noticed she was laid and when she tried to stand up, she couldn't. She could feel the leather straps on her wrists and ankles. She tried to scream to find a gag on her mouth.

"Oh. You're awake _darling."_ She heard Jhin said and she looked up to see him walking to her. He seemed calmed down. He was wearing his soft smile she learned to love. Those eyes that hid mysteries and charms now were scaring her.

He caressed one side of her face "Don't worry. This will be over before you notice."

 ***1 Week Later***

Mei laid there with a glassed look over her eyes. She was tortured by the person she cared for. But now... it didn't hurt. She enjoyed it. Because _he_ was her torturer.

She hated him at some point. But her true feelings came after. He feed her. He gave her water. He was doing this for her. Because he _loved_ her.

Jhin seemed to notice that, because when he took the gag out of her mouth, instead of insulting him, beg to let her go or cry, she simply looked at him and said, "Jhin..."

"...I love you..."

Jhin smiled softly "I love you too, Mei." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

 **And done! This was chapter 3 of 'My Reality'. Now before we finish a couple of things:**

 **Mei dad not noticing she was missing after some time. I will say this because it isn't spoiler. Jhin killed him. Yeah just like that.**

 **And I don't know what else to answer. In Santiago is doing a heat that is leaving me even dumber that what I was. So, in the next chapter I'll answer questions. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation. PM me for any doubts or suggestions. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Help to Become a Man


	5. Chapter 4: Help to Become a Man

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of 'My Reality'. In this one, we will see a new ally of Jhin. So, for the ones that like the 'mole in UA' theory, you are going to like this one. And I don't know what else to say, so let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: Help to Become a Man**

Mei was sitting on Jhin's lap as he caressed her face. "I love you, my queen."

Mei smiled at him "But I love you more, my Da Vinci."

Jhin chuckled "That's impossible darling. All my pieces are being dedicated to you, sweetheart."

Mei peck him on the lips "Aww, that's so sweet from you. I feel that I am falling for you even more."

Tomura put in pause his game and groaned "Can you two please stop? You're going to make me sick!"

Jhin looked at him with a smile "Jealous Tomura?"

Tomura scoffed "Don't give yourself credit. You two are always like that."

"I don't see what's the problem Tomura. You seem used by now."

Tomura growled at them and Kurogiri sighed "Jhin, Mei; why don't you go out for a walk? That way Tomura can calm himself down." he suggested and Jhin stood up.

"What a wonderful idea, Kurogiri. I just know how to enjoy the evening. Let's go darling." Izuku said as he grabbed Mei's hand and both left the bar, for Tomura relief.

"I can't stand him." Tomura declared and Kurogiri shook his head.

"He is... extravagant, to say the least."

 ***Streets***

"It is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Mei asked and Jhin nodded.

"Indeed. I am getting... inspired to create." Jhin said with a smirk.

Mei hugged Izuku side and kissed his cheek. "I know it will be something great, my love."

Jhin stopped and looked at her as he caressed her cheek. "Thanks darling, with these words of motivation, I think I am ready to-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

They stopped and went into an alleyway, to spy a group of girls that were being attacked by a villain. Jhin grinned. "What a great way to get inspired..." He muttered as a grin formed on his face.

What followed wasn't really expected. A pink-skinned girl came from the group of girls and scared away the villain. After they thanked her, they left the street. "That was... unexpected." Mei said and Jhin nodded.

"Yes. Well, I know for a fact that I won't get scared that easy." He said reaching for his mask, that is hided under his jacket, next to Whisper. He already had ideas flowing in his head. He was about to put his mask when they heard some crying.

They turned to see that in the same alley they were, there was a black-haired teen, around their age, sat against the wall, crying and asking to himself, 'Why?'.

For some reason, he didn't notice the pair. Jhin decided to ignore him, due to him being too focused on his plan with the group, but Mei got curious.

"Hey, something wrong?" Mei asked him and the kid looked up to her.

"Yes! I failed to protect them. How can I call myself a man, if I can't even help someone I care for!?" The kid cried and Jhin rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, one of those girls is your girlfriend, or something like that." Jhin said disinterested and annoyed with this interruption.

"Well, I would like that Mina could be my girlfriend..." The teen said before crying again "But it will never happen if I can't move to help her!"

Jhin was ready to walk away to go catch his _performers_. Things like this shouldn't bother him to create a piece. He looked at Mei that gave him a look. She might love him above all, but when she gives him that look, it means she is thinking on something.

 ***At the Bar***

"So, what's your plan?" Jhin asked to Mei as Kurogiri tried to calm the crying teen which name is Ejirou Kirishima.

Mei grinned at him "I was thinking, that maybe, just maybe, we can use him for our plans."

"How?" He asked raising a brow making Mei giggle.

"Simple. I will go to UA to have more equipment for my babies but we still need someone to interact with All Might to see what's with him. Also, if _him_ goes to UA's hero course, you will know everything about him." Mei explained with bright smile as Jhin smirked knowing to who she was referring too.

"My Genius. What would I do without you?" He asked as he hugged her by the waist and bring her close to him.

Mei giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Who knows my Artist. Now, let's put the plan in motion. Just follow my steps."

Mei sat next to Kirishima as he drank some orange juice. "How are you feeling?"

Kirishima looked to his feet "Better, I guess. I just wish I would had done something..."

Mei raised a brow "Something like?"

"Help her. Maybe she would actually notice me."

Mei gave Jhin a wink telling him that this was his cue. He smirked getting what Mei planned to do.

He sat next to him "Oh? And would you once she notices you?" Jhin asked and Kirishima blushed.

"I-I kind of don't know..." he muttered and Jhin raised his finger.

"Aha! You don't know how to proceed! How to _charm_ your way into that maiden's heart! Do not fret my friend. Because we, are going to teach you."

Kirishima blinked at him and looked at Mei for an explanation. She was staring at Jhin with loving eyes as she leaned on her hands. She noticed Kirishima staring at her and smiled at him "He means we are going to help you to get the girl."

"Really!?" Kirishima exclaimed and Mei nodded. He jumped to hug Jhin that was closer. "Thank you! I don't know how, but I will repay you!"

Jhin patted his back with a smirk. "I know you will."

 ***1 Month Later***

It took a while. After convincing Toga to help, Jhin had the weirdest date in his life after that, Kirishima got more confidence in himself. Learning how to use his quirk better and how to fight because Mina is planning to go to UA and he want to go to help her as a hero.

Her hero.

The doors of the bar were opened and Kirishima enter the room. "She said yes! Mina accepted to go on a date with me!"

Mei grinned at him "Way to go! I knew you would do it!"

Jhin smiled at him "Good to hear. But... what in god's name did you do to your hair?" he asked, referring to Kirishima bright-red spiky hair.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I think I look better. This means I will leave my insecurities behind!"

"When I'll see it, I will believe it." Jhin joked before smiling at the now redhead. "Kirishima. We need to tell you something."

Kirishima grinned "Sure man! What is it?"

Mei and Jhin shared a look before turning to him "We are villains."

"Eh?" Kirishima asked as he didn't expect that. Already knowing Jhin's humor, he started to laugh "Hey, nice joke man."

"He is not joking." Mei said seriously and Kirishima stopped as sweat started to form on his forehead. He looked to Jhin that was still smiling softly at him and he took a step back.

"T-Then why you guys helped me?" he asked and Jhin got closer.

"Simple. We need your help. Because believe it or not, we wanted to show you. Show you, that we are _different."_

"Why me?" Kirishima asked "Why, between all people, why me?" He asked confused.

"Because you seemed down and in need of help. So we gave it to you." Mei said standing next to Jhin.

Kirishima didn't know what to do. This two helped him to boost his confidence, to control his quirk and impress Mina.

But they are villains.

But they are good people.

But they probably do illegal things.

But they helped him.

They are friends after all...

Jhin and Mei watched as Kirishima's eyes started to get teary and they exchanged a smile. Their plan was working.

Now it was time to put it in motion.

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'My Reality'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, had someone heard the theory of the mole in UA? Well, here there are two of them! I hope you liked the idea. I took my time to upload the story because I didn't know how to proceed. But now it is all better. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Bigger Stage


	6. Chapter 5: A Bigger Stage

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 5 of 'My Reality'. In this one, we officially start cannon. So, let me fill you in the picture, Kirishima is helping the villains, mainly Jhin and Mei and it is about time to go to USJ. With all that said, we can begin this chapter!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 5: A Bigger Stage**

"You have the time when All Might's class will go to the USJ, I see." Jhin said as he was sat on a barstool.

Tomura grinned "Yeah... with the little distraction we caused with the press earlier, we managed to sneak in and take the data. And for once, your girlfriend helped."

"I will let slid that remark about Mei for this one time." Jhin warned and Tomura scoffed. "Also, my source gave me a list of the class quirks. That way we can separate them and put them in _unfavorable_ positions."

"You still haven't told us who your source is?" Kurogiri said and Jhin smirked and moved his finger in a 'no' motion.

"For security reasons, he asked us to not reveal his name or any feature. For now, you will just have to wait."

"Us?" Tomura asked.

"Me and my dear Mei of course. We don't keep secrets from each other Tomura. Maybe when you grow up, you will be able to understand." Jhin mocked him and Tomura growled and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tomura." Kurogiri stopped the impulsive man-child and turned at the still smiling Jhin "And Jhin, could you please stop antagonizing him."

"If you wish. Now, about those plans you mentioned earlier Tomura."

Tomura, forgetting his hate for Jhin at least for a while, he grinned "We are going to go to the USJ and spread the students putting them in risky situations with villains. Then-"

"If I may ask, could I be the one organizing where to send each student where?" Jhin interrupted and Tomura growled.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, once the brats are dispersed, we release the Nomu to fight All Might, and eventually... kill him!"

He followd to laugh and Jhin gave Kurogiri a look that the bartender answered by giving one begging him to not counter his plan.

Jhin smiled and looked at Tomura. "That's it? I honestly thought you had something... you know, _better_."

Tomura stopped his laugh and glared at the younger boy "The hell? My plan is genious! The Nomu is designed specifically to KILL All Might! How can that fail!?"

Jhin chuckled "I don't doubt that this... Nomu, was created for that purpose. I am just saying what if it fails. What then? What's plan B?"

Tomura fingers twitched "Why you..."

Kurogiri, predicting that Tomura was going to do something stupid decided to act "Jhin; didn't you promise Mei you would go to pick her up after the day is done?"

Jhin snapped his fingers "I almost forgot. Thank you Kurogiri. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my way."

After Jhin left the bar, Tomura kept on glaring at the door. "Why can't I kill him?"

"Once his usefulness ran out, then we can dispose of him." Kurogiri explained and Tomura grinned.

"Good thing we are killing All Might tomorrow. Because that's all we need Jhin help for."

 ***With Jhin and Mei***

"I am so happy you picked me up!" Mei said as she held Jhin's hand and both walked down the street towards the bar.

Jhin smiled at her "I promised it. Didn't I? What kind of gentleman would I be if I can't help my beautiful flower?"

Mei giggled at his flirt "So, when is the plan going to happen?"

Jhin smirked "Tomorrow when class 1A goes to the USJ. Kirishima gave me all the information about the quirks of that class and how to counter them. Whatever that happens, we will be prepared."

Mei grinned "Hey, what will happen to him once both All Might and Kachan are gone?"

Jhin shrugged "You'll have to let me think that question for a while. But know this, once we used him for all that he can help, I will personally send him as a thank you, a _pink piece."_

Mei looked at him with a blank expression before grinning. "You are so smart and evil."

"Thanks for the compliment my crazy genius."

 ***Next Day, Bar***

Everything was falling in place.

Jhin was sat on a barstool with his villain outfit, his mask resting on the table in front of him. He was watching the hordes and hordes of no name villains reunited in the bar, waiting for Kurogiri to open the portal ready to become famous.

He then turned to the monster known as 'Nomu'. A creature created by one of, if not the most powerful villain of all times, All for One.

He is really not interested in the details about the creation of the creature, his focus residing on the purpose of it.

The death of All Might.

He chuckled to himself. So much power to something that might as well be a dog. The Nomu is uncapable of thinking by itself, relying on the orders of its owner, Tomura and Kurogiri, to act.

He listened to the sound of his cellphone when it tells him he received a message. He took it out to see it belonged to Kirishima.

Kirishima: All might isn't here dude!

Jhin: And the other one?

Kirishima: He is here.

Jhin: Good. Then stick to the plan.

Jhin put his phone in a safe place and put on his mask as he looked at the opening portal. He grinned.

'It's showtime...'

He followed Tomura to pass the portal and grinned under his mask at the scared faces of the students.

"All Might... he isn't here..." Tomura said and Jhin placed his hand on his chin.

"It seems that he decided to change his _appearance_ for another date."

"And that I bring such a big crowd... to witness the death of All Might... all for nothing." Tomura slumped his shoulders "Well, guess that we will have to go home. But first..." Tomura grinned under the hand that covered his face "Let's hurt his pride by killing some of his students!"

At that order, the villains started to go towards the students. Eraserhead commanded 13 to get the students out. Kurogiri narrowed his eyes and went to intercept them.

Jhin smirked, it's time to show these future heroes, what true art looks like.

 **And done! Daaaaaaaaamn! A cliffhanger just when we were reaching a climax! I hope you are ready, because in the next chapter, we are going to see the battle of the USJ. I don't know how long that chapter will be, but I'll try to make it longer than this one. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Curtain Call


	7. Chapter 6: The Curtain Call

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! How are you doing? Hyped after the cliffhanger? Me too! I hope that I do a good chapter with this, otherwise last chapter tension would be useless. And with all this said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING."**

 **Chapter 6: The Curtain Call**

The students were about to get to the door when a purple mist blocked their way. From it, two yellow eyes appeared "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to UA Highschool—this bastion of heroism... to end the life... of All Might the Symbol of Peace."

Katsuki and a Kirishima jumped to attack Kurogiri. Kirishima grinned "I bet you didn't expect that!"

"My, oh, my. What a troublesome duo..." Katsuki blood froze as he recognized the voice. He turned his head around to see a man he thought he only would see again in his nightmares.

"You..."

He can feel him smirking behind his mask "Me."

13 quickly looked at him as he got in front of the students "Who are you!?"

"How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. How foolish. How unprofessional. After all you are my dear _performers..._ I am the director of this play! Khada Jhin." Jhin bowed as he then lifted his head to look at the students with his blank mask "But... you might know me as 'The Golden Demon'."

"T-The Golden Demon?" One of the students spluttered out and Jhin grinned.

"It seems that my reputation follows me... what a curse!" He screamed as he covered his face. He then chuckled "One... that I would gladly carry forever..."

"Jhin, the plan." They turned their heads around to see that the mist man was still blocking the path and seemingly, unscratched.

Jhin nodded "The plan. Of course. Just leave me some. I need some people for my _show."_

13 noticed what was going on "Everyone! Be careful!" He screamed but for some it was too late as they were tele transported to different parts of the USJ.

 ***Flood Zone***

Denki Kamianari looked down from the boat at the villains that were waiting for them. "Man, this is bad."

"No kidding. My quirk is pretty useless in water." Kirishima said as Katsuki was looking pensative.

'That psychopath is here...' He thought angrily as he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"Oi, electro-dolt, what would happen if I throw you to the water?"

Denki blinked at his question "Well, I electrocute the water but myself too, why- OI, Katsuki, put me down! Murder isn't the solution! C'mon man! Put me- AAAAHHHH!"

 ***Ruins Zone***

"This is bad!" Mina Ashido screamed as she threw a weak acid to the villains coming to her.

"No shit!" Kyoka Jirou screamed as she fought the villains with a pipe she found. They couldn't use her quirks due to being in a zone that using them, could kill them.

They just have to hang on.

 ***Landslide Zone***

"Dammit!"Ojiro Masahiro said as he tried to climb the terrain with little result.

"They don't stop coming!" Tenya Iida said as he kicked another villain. The terrain they were wasn't good for them due to not having a good terrain to move.

Ojiro managed to punch another villain and got next to Iida. "This doesn't look good."

Iida nodded.

They were in trouble.

 ***Mountain Zone***

"Go away! Go away! Go awaaaaaaay!" Mineta Minoru screamed as he threw an avalanche of his purple balls that he had in his head trying to scare off the villains.

Uraraka Ochako was trying to find anything she could send without getting dizzy. There were big falls and little objects while she was trying to evade villains.

Behind a rock Aoyama Yuga was hided while shaking in fear 'I hope they don't find me...'

 ***Conflagration Zone***

Tsuyu Asui jumped to avoid another fire attack target to her. She, Shoto Todoroki and Tokoyami Fumikage were trapped where each one of their quirks were in a useless. She had the body of a frog so the temperature was harming her, Shoto could create ice and Tokoyami shadow can't get powerful enough with all this light.

Shoto could use his fire, but he feels that would do more harm than good.

They need to think something. And fast.

 ***Downpour Zone***

"Kya! They can see me!" Tooru Hagakure screamed as the rain made her figure visible. Mezo Shoji was trying his best to protect her but it seemed useless.

They were two against an army.

 ***Entrance***

"1, 2, 3 and 4..." Jhin counted the last students as he grinned. "Just what I needed. Thank you Kurogiri. For this... and for taking care of him." he pointed at the hurt 13.

Koda Koji, Sato Rikido, Sero Hanta and Momo Yaoyorozu were the remaining students. Koda trembled in fear, not wanting to fight a villain even less a mad man like the Golden Demon. Sato gulped. Sero sweated and Momo, fulling herself of confidence took a step forward.

Jhin tilted his head "Ohoho. A volunteer, aren't you brave? Because of that, we would discuss the theme of this play!" he placed his hand on his chin "What should we do..."

Momo created a staff and attempted to hit him at the head. Jhin ducked. "A school drama maybe? After all, 3 boys fighting for the love of a girl..." Momo tried to kick him but he rolled out of the way "Or a musical perhaps... you seem the type that sings in the shower..." he stood up as Momo bring her staff down at him as he grabbed it with his left arm "Or... we can have a snuff short... yes... that sounds right..."

He quickly took out Whisper, twirl it a little and pointed to Momo's stomach. Her eyes widening as she felt the metal. Jhin smirked seeing her horrified eyes "Any last words?" he asked as he felt something wrap around his arm and pull it away from the girl's stomach.

"Sorry, but we are not going to sit and watch your sick show!" Sero screamed as Sato took a bag of sugar and rushed to Jhin that smirked. He took off Momo's staff and hit her on her knees making her fall. He grabbed the tape that held his wrist and moved to the side to intercept Sato's rush and tie him with the tape around the torso. He lifted his head with the staff and hit him with the handle of Whisper in his neck making him hold it out of pain and tried to breath.

He pointed the gun to Sato and pressed the trigger "One!" Koda jumped to push Sato out of the way. He turned around and pointed to Momo "Two!" Momo created a shield to protect herself from the bullet and the impact of it threw her to the ground.

Jhin chuckled as he walked towards Momo "You know Momo... I expected more from a recommendation student. After all, to get in UA that way, you have to be really good or..." He stomped his feet on Momo's shield keeping her down "Be filthy, filthy rich..."

"Because let's be honest!" He stomped on her again "For what I had heard, you are just an arrogant snob that doesn't have any fighting ability or hero like attributes." He smirked under his mask seeing her face full of fear "You... are just a maggot. Crawling in this world looking to strive with all the resources you have."

"T-That's not-"

"Believe what you wish." He kicked her shield away and pointed towards her "You are already done for this play."

"RAAAAARGH!" He turned around hearing the war cry and saw that Sato already recovered himself and rushed to him at max speed.

Jhin chuckled "How predictable..." He said to himself as he pointed Whisper to him. "Three!" He shot at Sato's chest but due to Sato's quirk making him stronger, he resisted the bullet making Jhin's eyes widen.

He jumped out of the way, rolled and got himself in one knee. Sato turned around and rushed to him again and Jhin smirked. Mei made a small and tiny modification Whisper and Scream. That the last bullet would be... _wonderful_.

"Four!"

He shot the last bullet towards Sato and once it collided with his chest, it exploded sending Sato backwards as smoke came out of his chest.

Jhin chuckled lowly. A chuckle that turned into a small laugh and then into an uncontrollable laughter. "I love it! Yes! That's the type of energy I want to see! That _explosive_ energy!" He threw his head back as he continued to laugh.

He took a deep breath and passed his hand across his green hair. "I'm sorry. I lost my composure there for a second." Momo went next to Sato to see if he was okay "Don't worry. He is alive. I think so. His quirk should have make him strong enough to resist that explosion."

He started to reload his gun as he walked down the stairs. "Kurogiri... I think you should move. The guest of honor is about to arrive."

Kurogiri eyes widen and wrapped back next to Tomura that was watching how the Nomu brutalized Eraserhead. Jhin chuckled seeing a hero he likes like this. How weird is this life?

"What are you two doing here?" Tomura asked.

"Jhin believes that All Might is on his way."

Jhin nodded "I asked Toga for a favor that she was more than happy to do." He simply said as the doors were busted open. And from there, the symbol of piece walked in.

" **VILLAINS! YOU ARE DONE! WHY!? BECAUESE I AM HERE!"**

In a blink, All Might knocked all the villains in the plaza, rescued Aizawa and even picked up some students in the diverse areas but not all.

Tomura laughed "He came... Nomu! Kill him!"

The fight between the Anti-All Might and the Symbol of Piece started. Jhin was watching, kind of bored. He was impressed by all the raw power in front of him, but they were two brutes clashing heads.

Maybe he could go and kill some students.

"DIE!" He turned around to the scream to see Katsuki jumping at him. He didn't react fast enough to dodge, so his mask received a powerful explosion making the part of his right eye, break.

"Deku..." Katsuki gritted his teeth and he could see Jhin's visible eye narrow.

"Don't you dare to call me... _Deku..."_ he took a deep breath to calm himself and passed a hand through his hair "But... putting that aside, it is great to see you again, _Ka-chan._ I've been waiting for so long for this moment."

Under his white coat, he took out Scream and pointed it to Katsuki that got ready "This won't be artistic... but it will be fun. One!" he shot as Kirishima got in front of him and blocked the attack, but it pushed him back.

Jhin frowned. That wasn't in the script. "Two!" He shot again and a wall of ice blocked it this time only to be destroyed.

Katsuki grinned as he rushed to Jhin that narrowed his eyes. "Three!" Katsuki used his explosions to dodge the projectile and was close to Jhin making his eyes widen.

Before he grinned.

"Four."

The sound of the weapon shooting the bullet was louder that the other three, and was faster also. Katsuki's eyes widen and was ready to take the impact, when the Nomu fell from the sky receiving the bullet and explosion.

"What?" Jhin asked and turned to Tomura and Kurogiri that were watching wide eyed how All Might defeated the Nomu. Jhin was so focused on his task of killing Katsuki that he didn't notice the fight.

"H-He cheated!" Tomura screamed and Jhin cursed.

"We need to retreat. This is an impossible fight."

"I agree." Kurogiri said opening a portal. "Let's leave."

Tomura was glaring at All Might as he got intot he portal followed by Jhin that looked at Katsuki with a mocking look. "Thank you for your attention tonight!" He screamed and got into the portal.

 ***Bar***

"I'll kill you!" Tomura screamed trying to catch Jhin that dodged.

"Now, now. Why so angry?"

"You told us to retreat when we could had killed him!" Tomura screamed angrily and Dabi looked at Kurogiri.

"I take things didn't go well."

"Not at all."

"But I did my part! Are you proud Jhinsy!?" Toga asked and Jhin took off his mask, still evading Tomura.

"Why yes. Good work Toga."

"Shut up and die!"

" _ **Tomura. Stop."**_

"Sensei?"

" _ **Jhin was right to make the retreat call. Otherwise, you three might be captured."**_ Sensei said.

"B-But..."

" _ **Do not worry Tomura. You are still learning. And I hope that Jhin can help you with that."**_

Jhin nodded with a small smile "I'll try my best sensei."

" _ **Good. Now go and get healed. We need to reform the League again. To attack at this weak All Might."**_

 **And done! That was chapter 6 of 'My Reality'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I send different students to different zones thinking that would be something this Jhin would do. If you disagree with me, tell me. I would like to hear where would you send the students. Also, I might do something with Momo. I don't know. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any questions or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Paparazzi


End file.
